


Strike from the shadows

by Max_x101



Series: The Dead Men [2]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_x101/pseuds/Max_x101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They called them the Dead Men because they went on suicide missions and always came back alive”</p><p>Fighting in a war is tough, it is especially tough if you have a track record of surviving things that by all laws of probability you shouldn't have survived. Say hello to The Dead Men, a group of elite sorcerers trying to beat the baddies and get the girl,or guy. They aren't picky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the first war with the 'original dead men'. No one from the main squad dies but there is some pretty major injuries.

Hopeless let a sly grin spread across his usually ever changing face as he lent against the wall and watched his would be assassin come recruit tear their way through skulduggery with a swift kick to the face and force Erskine back with a wall of shadows before turning to Ghastly. Hopeless liked to imagine behind the mask the shadow clad person wore was grinning as they flicked their wrist and sent a thick wooden pole slamming into Ghastly’s wrist and before the scarred boxer could react the necormanc-ing figure dropped to their knees and effortlessly looped their stick and hand behind ghastly’s knee and pulled as they stood forcing Bespoke onto his back where he tapped twice against the hard dirt floor to which the rest took as collective surrender and the smaller and slimmer of the group dropped their escrima sticks,spun to face the shape shifting general and bowed deeply.   
“What's your name?” Skulduggery questioned as he strode up to the figure.  
“Yomi” the person stood from their bow and pulled off their half mask and let the shadows that cloaked them drop “My name is Yomi Larkinn”   
"Well Welcome to the Dead Men, my friend" Ghastly pulled his fist back and clocked the necromancer clean in the jaw 

Yomi blinked awake to find themselves being helped up by the dark skinned man with the scars, with the strangely literal name. Yomi searched their mind through the many languaes that had been drilled into their head and found it in their recent memory "Ghastly." he waited until Ghastly's eyes lit up in recognition before forcing out a quick thank you as the large man helped them to their feet only to find themselves in the middle of an argument 

“Anton! I trip over a tree root once and you hold it over my head for years” a shorter light brown skinned man argued while gesturing at a man somehow taller and wider than the Boxer who was stood a small frown on his face as he responded "Of course i holds it over you're head, I am is much taller than you"   
"Duel, right here right now...You Giant" Saracen spat back grinning  
Hopeless took a step forward only to be stopping the argument, clearing his throat "Yomi. Meet Saracen Rue" Gesturing to the shorter of the pair "And this is Anton Shudder" The giant man nodded his skin a pure brown color with a reddish tinge with long dark hair pulled up tight.

"And I'm Dexter Vex" a thick accent of Irish decent with white but tanned skin with blue eyes he took Yomi's hand and pressed a light kiss "Thank you for fighting those three and not us" he smiled "Welcome to the dead men" only to be shocked when his fist connected with nothing as Yomi dodged, a small smile spreading over his features as he finally felt as if they fit in.


	2. Rain

A storm was in full swing, rain soaking anyone in its path, Anton stood on the mountain side looking down at the muddy field, the rain turning the world into a all inincompassing fray, making harder to fight and need be retreat, the gist user wished he’d dragged Ghastly along to keep him dry, but as he’d said scouting was best done alone, less chance of being heard or seen.

 

To keep warm Shudder started moving again, back down the steep mountain path and into the cover of the trees. “Anton, Hello?” a voice asked from his left, Anton’s hand went straight to his blade before he recognized the voice as Larrikin “What do you want?” Anton muttered sounding harsher than he wanted “Ghastly sent me up here to” Larrikin smiled and deepened his voice to imitate Ghastly’s pitch “Keep a watch on Shudder, he needs a body guard” Anton had to suppress a laugh “You do know what my power is, yes?” hand running through damp hair to push it off his face “Adept?” Larrikin guessed pulling off his glasses to dry them on a handkerchief “I'm a Gist User ” Anton replied tersely, turning and slipping under a branch and on to the small mud path "A gist?" Larrikin asked turning the word around in his mouth "what is that?" before striding away,on longer legs around stated "A Gist, is a being made of my anger lets be hopeful that you wont see it any time soon" allowing Larrikin to follow him back towards their meager camp.

 

The rest of the dead men stood laughing were they were until a grim faced Anton appeared “I hate you.” Was all Anton said joining them “What?” Saracen asked “I haven’t done anything too bad in ages” Anton jerked his head back gesturing to Larrikin trailing after Shudder looking like a drowned rat but staring after Anton in admiration “I thought you looked lonely” Ghastly supplied, Anton very pointedly ignored him and turned to Skulduggery, and when Larrikin joined them So the skeleton began “Malevolent's forces will have to come from there” He pointed east to the narrow path between the mountains, We will sneak by through the trees” He gestured to a dense forest “ and into the mountain, from them we will track back to hopefully a secrete base, our mission is to get in, get a few objects then get out, as quickly, silently and possibly with no deaths.” “How long do we have until go time?” Dexter asked “About four hours” Saracen answered “Then from there two hours to get up the mountain, avoid a patrol, get to the base get in, get out.” “Fun” Hopeless said grimly. The group retreated to the trees, elementals doing their best to keep the group dry and warm. “So Larrikin, tell us about yourself” Hopeless half joked smiling sweetly at Anton half suspicious “Well, I grew up in…” Saracen cut him off by standing quickly “Change of plans, go time is right now"


	3. The hardest part

Getting out, Saracen learnt was always the hard part, getting in easy, getting the maps and journals easy, but getting out was always the hardest part, he blames Dexter who blames Anton who blames Ghastly and in the end it all comes down to him because apparently he should just know when people are about to turn around a corner, and now he was running towards the window, hoping to god that someone was outside to catch him or at least cushion his fall, he didn't pause as he pulled his coat over his head and dived through the window, only to land in a bush, he got up untangling himself from thorns and looked at the window, it was the ground floor.

 

He glanced around to find Dexter and Larrikin, stood about 6 foot away watching and suppressing laughter.“Shut up” he growled stalking away to the meeting point, the pair burst out laughing trailing behind. They manage to get to a small alcove in the side of the mountain; Anton was slumped against a wall, knees pulled up to chest head down, shaking. Hopeless sat next to him. “Anton?” Saracen asked anger being instantly replaced with concern, moving to the man and kneeling in front of him the gist user shook his head. “Gist at least a room full” Hopeless supplied, standing stretching. “Is he okay?” Larrikin whispered “His gist takes it out of him, especially When he's not in the best mood before hand” Hopeless grimaced “What do you mean 'not the best mood?"” Saracen demanded sharply “Annoying me” Anton lifted his head, blood was dried of his neck and cheek, voice low and angry “is a surprising easy way of making me lose control” Saracen,winced and got up, walking to the entrance peering out, “Where’d Skulduggery and Ghastly get to?” He asked “Not a clue, Skulduggery said he was going to investigate.” Dexter answered “Ah” Hopeless grimace “What?” Larrikin asked feeling suddenly left out “He’s gone looking for Serpine” Anton grumbled tiredly Larrikin’s eyebrows knitted together “Why?” he questioned feeling stupid “Serpine murdered him, his wife and child. So Skulduggery is out for revenge.” Anton heaved himself from the floor, the dried blood contrasting with his ashen face. Ghastly appeared at the entrance, breathing heavy “Come on, we've got to get back to camp by dark.” The group followed Ghastly to the small path they’d take to get here. Skulduggery was leaning on a bolder head down, posture angry, Nobody talked much on the way back, just the occasional whisper and complaint.


	4. Burning cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw/ Gore / injuries /

Hopeless frown seemed to deepen with each word of their assigned mission, Prussia, then Scotland for a ‘easy job’ of rooting out some traitors. It sounded too simple, knowing their luck it'd end with half an army being killed over a week of storms.  
Saracen interrupted his thoughts by speaking “Hopeless, maybe you can introduce me to your sister, while in Scotland.” Saracen laughed “You touch my sister and I will castrate you.” Hopeless threatened fingering his knife. “What about me?” Ravel asked grinning “Ow Erskine, I thought we have something special.” Dexter grinned; the group spilt up laughing to collect their bags.

 

Prussia was surprising simple to get into, they only had to try and get past three symbol walls, and dodge two patrol squads, The Baron was currently giving a speech to the few loyal to him, the Dead men were spread out on the edges, faces covered in cloak hoods. “This is pointless” Saracen complained to Anton “It is needed” the gist user hissed back. The crowd cheered and the Baron left the make shift stage. The dead men followed, it was at heart, a simple mission Dexter thought to himself follow a bloke around for a few days, find out where he’s going to stay and ambush him there it was a suicide mission if he’d ever seen one. The Baron was striding straight toward the dead men, who were hidden with a cloaking sphere, Anton had his fists clenched and was mouthing words to himself, Dexter’s lip was bleeding by how hard he was chewing, Ghastly had gone massively quiet, Hopeless was staring, flexing his fingers almost to warm his magic up, Erskine was holding his breath and Saracen had his hands knotted into his hair, Skulduggery seemed almost normal apart from being extremely still. Time seemed to slow as the baron’s eye passed over them, he turned and walked away, everyone relaxed 

A few tense minuets passed as the crowd dispersed down alleys slowly “Spread out. We need to have this placed covered” Skulduggery whispered, the group pulled up their hoods and fanned into the semi abandoned city, silently Dexter grouped with Saracen, Skulduggery with Ghastly and Erskine, Anton and Hopeless, the predetermined teams for missions like this.

Anton moved slowly, allowing his gist to be on full alert akin to a guard dog, Hopeless crept behind them, gloves off and sleeves rolled up, he was a face changer or changeling, not many people knew but he was well verse in many styles of stabbing people, the pair had garnered quite a reputation with both their forces against Malevolent.  
A low whistle reached Anton’s ears, it was the signal to attack he turned nodding to Hopeless before they both took off sprinting to the battle.

 

His sister, his niece and nephew floated in his mind, he missed Scotland, he missed homemade food, and he missed a warm bed. He couldn't feel his toes, or legs, or anything other than the burning agony in his chest, to be honest. Hopeless lay, blood seeping out of the wound reaching from right should curving around his ribs. He was faintly aware of the bitter taste of blood in his mouth and not being able to breath, he knew he was dying, he only regretted leaving his family for so long. He coughed blood up trying to drag a breath back in but failing; he was drowning in his own blood. He fought for every single breath. he had to fight, for his family, for the dead men, his brothers in all but bold.  
By the time the fight was over Anton’s arms ached, his shirt was stained in red, was pretty sure his entire left hand was broken and had a headache starting to nag at his concentration and the sun was setting into a murky dusk.  
He walked around looking for survivors when he saw Hopeless un-moving on the ground, he shouted for the rest and moved forward, Ghastly sprinted past him, checking for a pulse for anything.

Fire burned and cracked and the dead men were silent as they watched, Ghastly was stood the closest to the fire next to Skulduggery. Dexter was leaning on Erskine’s shoulder, tired but not wanting to leave the warmth.  
"At Least he ins't dead." Saracen offered "He's missing his left arm!" Ghastly half shouted "He could've died so easily"  
"But he didn't? did he?" Anton answered


	5. Permanent replacement

Larrikin stood next to Corrival Deuce, backpack on his shoulder and hands stuffed into pockets.  
This wasn’t like before, when it was just Erskine missing in action but he was permanently replacing Hopeless, it was strange knowing he would replace such an impressive man, Larrikin was un-sure whether he could fill Hopeless’s rather large metaphorical boots.  
Skulduggery strode in “Larrikin” he greeted emotionless voice sending shivered down his spine. Corrival nodded to Pleasant and Larrikin before walking out the door, rubbing his shoulder as if it ached. “We have to greet traitors, possible torture and execution. Understood?” Larrikin nodded. “Good” Skulduggery led him to a horse attached to a cart where the dead men were perched, on barrels and crates Anton at the front feeding an apple to the horse, Larrikin joined Dexter and Saracen silently.  
Anton jumped up on to the cart and tugged of the horses reins, the group trotted around and onto the cobbled paths “So” Skulduggery began “we are disguised as merchants, hence the cargo, we will be going to a local tavern, talk to a few people and find the location of the traitors”  
The rhythm of the cart bumping on cobblestones soon calmed Larrikin, Reminding him of his younger years filled with traveling. “Here” Anton called the horse coming to a halt, jumping off and tying to mare to a post, Ghastly stayed with the horse, claiming his scars would draw looks. They walked the few streets to the tavern, feeling oddly un-protected due to well the un-protective clothes they were wearing, Skulduggery followed behind, hood pulled up and head bowed.

Dexter led, pushing the door open, even for this time of day the tavern was half full, noisy and bustling. Saracen ordered drinks for all and slipped into a small round table at the back, scoping out their contacts, Skulduggery sitting in the furthest back corner. “Did we get descriptions of any of them?” Larrikin asked fidgeting in his seat, not touching his cider. “Brunette near the fire and the English man next to the window” Saracen said and in a smooth motion, downed half his drink grinned and strutted of the the brunette woman next to the fire. “I swear to god if he fucks her..” Anton let the threat hang in the air. “I’ll go for the gentleman...more my area. no?” Larrikin offered accent quirking up at area “he’s got a hidden blade in his sleeve” Skulduggery commented nodding toward the man discreetly “That may be true but” Larrikin stood, running a hair through his mass of black hair “So have I” he spun on his heel, taking his and Erskine’s drink, ignoring the squawk of protest. 

 

Larrikin moved quickly, holding the cider steady as he dodged people, he got to the man’s table, put the drink down in front of him and sat opposite, smiling, just as he’d been taught. “I’m Larrikin” he ran a hand through his hair, the other held his drink tightly  
“I’m Geoffrey.” Larrikin smiled and licked his lips leaning forward,letting his magic do all the hard work for him “I heard that you heard some interesting stuff.”  
“Maybe you did, maybe you didn’t.” Geoffrey smiled slyly, like he was a wolf hunting a wounded rabbit, overly-confident,trying too hard, trying to not send the rabbit into a state of panic. Larrikin forced the unease in his throat down “Geoffrey, can I call you Geoff?” Larrikin played the game, pouting slightly licking his lips. “Have you even been told how much of an whore you are” Geoff grabbed the drink sipping it. Larrikin stopped himself from rolling his eyes, deciding to speed this up a bit “A few times, mainly by people who think their smarter than they really are, they also tend to enjoy drinking poisoned cider” Larrikin leaned back, dropping his act competely he was waiting for the penny to drop, and…there it was,sheer utter panic, Geoff dropped the cider, the wood thumping on the floor. “You, You.” the Englishman managed to stammer out,Larrikin grabbed the arm, moving the sleeve up, getting skin contact, channeling pure emotion into Geoffrey, he pulled Geoff forward letting him get close “you feel your heart racing, feel how much your sweating, how dry your mouth feels. All symptoms of poison.” Larrikin didn’t let go of the man’s arm, knowing as soon as he did, he’d lose his intense emotional lock he had and he’d most likely get stabbed and blow the whole mission. 

Geoff’s breathing had picked up into panicked little gasps. “You’re going to die,in pain lot of pain, Geoffrey, all alone not even in your own country.” Playing to common fears everyone,including himself had“I can stop the poison, I have the cure, you just need to tell me who’s the traitor.” Geoffrey paused, Larrikin pulsed a bit of guilt, all while reflecting Geoffrey’s own emotions, “His name is.” Geoff was trying to steady his breathing, He could allow Geoffrey to get calm so he doubled back the feelings of panic Geoff was already feeling, trapping him in a viscous cycle, Larrikin could feel the dead men watching him, their worry pressing in the back of his head “Alistair Roach. Now give me the Anti-dote.” Larrikin’s smile faltered, the strain of all the emotions wearing on him “Geoffrey,I lied. Not poison, not even a drop. You are such a coward I sensed that and pointed that out, made you think it was the end off the world, and you fell for”  
Geoffrey Pulled out of Larrikin’s grip, stumbled back as he his head became less muddled and suddenly pushed at the air, Larrikin tried to twist into it but didn’t hit the current at the right point and felt his feet leave the floor as he crashed into the window, smashing through it. Fuck was all he managed to think before he hit the ground, head whacking against the cobblestones, jarring his thoughts.

Geoffrey’s fist connected his his face as soon as he registered the man straddling his chest, Larrikin turned his head left, taking the three more punches, “obtenir le foutre de moi” Larrikin swore as he attempted to worm his way from under him. “Oi.” Geoffrey looked to his right, and a boot connected with his face, knocking him off Larrikin’s chest and on the the floor where he stayed put,Anton stood above Larrikin,“Get up.” He muttered pulling the smaller man up.  
“Its fine, I got a name. Alistair Roach.” larrikin smiled keeping his hand curled around Anton's “Brilliant.” Anton said grimly “Has anyone ever told you that you need to cheer up.” Larrikin asked “Yes” Anton smiled softly “I’ve never understood why people think i need to be happy all the time.” The dead men filed through the door, Saracen looking disappointed Erskine was grinning “Larrikin, I thought you were an elemental.” “Nah, I do emotions” He shrugged a hand feeling the lump in the back of head. “So, We need to find his Alistair Roach bloke and kill him?” Larrikin asked Skulduggery, The skeleton nodded “Saracen, Any chance you could speed things up?” Dexter asked “I need a good nights sleep and maybe a warm bath.” “I know where he’ll be not when, If that helps” Saracen smirked knowing full well it’d lead to a stake out.

 

Nobody liked stake outs.


	6. Fort Merde

The room was dusty and cramped but then again any room was cramped with seven men camped out in it.  
Dexter was perched on the window, desperately trying not to choke on the dust. It was day two of sitting in a old room,everyone was hungry, tired and impatient. Skulduggery had taken watch and was staring out of the window opposite from where roach was staying. The hours passed slowly. 

 

“Saracen, what is your power?” Larrikin asked from his place settled in Ghastly's lap supposedly to sleep “For the fifth time, I know things.” Saracen was, somehow, not getting annoyed “But, how? You can’t just know things” Larrikin was not going to let this drop, at least not with out a good enough answer “I just do” Saracen answered back, smiling. “I hate you, did you know that?” Larrikin shot back “I did.” Saracen leaned back in his chair, Larrikin jutted his bottom lip out. 

Anton listen to the conversation as he sat, he should be getting some sleep, seeing as it was his shift next, but he kept re-playing the last mission, over and over in his head, He could tell by looking at the boxer, that Ghastly was doing the same, except blaming himself for one of his oldest friends death. "Saracen, is this him?” Skulduggery asked not moving from the window, Saracen moved to the window, peered out and shook his head, and moved sluggishly back towards his chair.  
"My dearest Rue, What is thou power?" Larrikin asked flicking through one of ghastly's small book "My sweetest Larrikin, I just know things" Rue smiled, giving in and pulling off his boots followed swiftly by his thick wool socks, Larrikin paused shifting so he could look at Ghastly "Tell my dearest Saracen to be nice to me" he stage whispered to the boxer. Ghastly stirred from his thoughts and looked down at Larrikin like just realizing the nimble man lounged in his lap "Saracen be kind" Ghastly said numbly before slipping back into his thoughts.

Anton's knees had grown stiff with the slight chill in the air, he could hear the Vex, Bespoke and Ravel pulling off coats and piling their gear onto the table Saracen already in the tiny bed claiming he'd used too much of his magic and therefore deserved it more.  
"Saracen?" Larrikin questioned "Hm?" came Rue's sleepy reply "I dont want to sleep on the floor move over" Larrikin whispered as he slipped under the covers and shifted himself so he was pressed into Rue's side. Ghastly paused with unbuttoning his shirt he sent a questioning look at Vex who shrugged and rolled out his bedding and slipped under the tatty woolen blanket. Bespoke followed suit. The room grew quiet apart from the occasional fire crack or someone shifting in their sleep.


	7. fort merde Part 2

Larrikin found himself envying Skulduggery and Ravel for being able to leave 'fort merde' to track Roach.  
He was trapped under the solid weight of Saracen while not totally unpleasant it meant he couldn't move to alert the others he was awake and therefore stop the heated whispered argument Ghastly, Shudder and Dexter were having.

"I fail to see how his..preference impacts any of us? it isn't going to make him a terrible fighter? So its none of our business" Shudder hissed,he had been saying that and variants since Ghastly had cornered him what seemed an eternity ago "Its Illegal Anton that's why" Dexter's voice shook not with anger but with something Larrikin couldn't place "Sodomy is a crime. He could get hung" "Plus We're around him all day" Ghastly said between the sound of armor clinking. Anton sighed as Saracen pulled himself up in bed "Vex, The magical laws aren't as harsh, just can't go around marrying each other. Ghastly, Really? I don't think your his type." "Thank you" Shudder pushed past the pair and over to a chair so he could sit and lace his boots up "Plus, Sharing a bed is no sign of his sexual habits" Saracen added hopping out of the bed and pulling his clothes on.

Larrikin pretended to sleep for and few more minuets before 'waking up' greeting everyone and begging off outside to buy supplies only to swiftly joined by Vex "Listen Larrikin, I have nothing against you but" Larrikin sensed where this was going and felt the anxiety in Vex and so cut him off with a laugh "Don't worry I'm not going to take you like a maid."  
"oh" Vex's anxiety plummeted into disappointment, Larrikin's curiosity peaked as he dragged the blond into a small side ally "Unless you want me to?" he said softly trying to keep his emotions in check as not to affect Vex "Maybe I'd Like that" Vex rushed out face turning scarlet. Larrikin reached up to press a gentle kiss onto the Adepts jaw line "Maybe you would" He pulled away remembering that while accepted in their world not so much in the bigger world. 

By the time the pair returned Pleasant and ravel had returned and thr dead men as a unit was waiting outside with their bags waiting on the floor "Gentlemen, I received a note from our general, We go back to camp, give him the information and then we get a whole six hours before we're being moved out.


	8. Horse Shit

The war was reaching a new height, the battles bloodier and the political meeting dissolving into shouting matches in just a few minuet, which is why Corrival Deuce stood watching of his squad, the squad that had made a name for themselves as a elite team. 

The Dead Men. A group of rag-tag fighters, people who didn’t fit in anywhere else had found family with like-minded individuals, Corrival was proud of the group, how well they adapted, how unlike other teams could create their own plans and change plans in a second, and give each other reasons to stay and fight.  
Skulduggery had inspired hundreds of soldiers when he returned, the vicious warrior who brought himself back with his pure rage and hatred, and now he was swearing holding his boots, claiming loudly he was gong to kill someone,maybe Larrikin. who was conveniently hiding behind Ghastly,snickering. “What did you even do?” Ghastly was asking “He put horse shit in my boots, Ghastly that’s what he did.” Skulduggery shouted “Might have been Dexter, or Saracen.” Erskine supplied from his place leaning on a tree. “Yeah, it wasn’t me!” Larrikin called, his hair just peeking above Ghastly shoulder “Then why are you laughing?” “Probably because he’s basically a five year old” Anton joined the group, boots polished and laced up as if to prove a point.

“This is just fucking great.” Saracen shouted from about 2 tents over sniffing his boots, “Fucking perfect. Just what I wanted” Saracen mumbled, he wasn’t a morning person. Saracen grabbed his boots, face looking like he’d licked a lemon. He strode off, to the river near by, 

Corrivle cleared his throat “Pleasant, go clean your boots, Larrikin Find Vex.” “yes, Sir.” they both said jogging in different directions.  
“Sir.” Ghastly nodded “Boss” Erskine greeted moving from his tree over to Corrival Anton moved in as well “We have Intel that Malevolent is going to be in Wales, planning an attack on a few villages there to scare the mortals away from farmland.” “And our job is to stop him?” Erskine guessed “Yes, Set off as soon as everyone’s here. There’s a boat waiting for you in the port. Good luck.”  
The dead men re-grouped,Dexter got punched, Saracen complained about his boots, and they ‘found’ some horses and traveled to the port and found the boat, Tied the horses up at the dock and slipped onto the boat. Erskine was hanging off the side of the boat heaving. Anton was leaning next to him, keeping the Elemental from falling over. It was about a day and a half journey over to Wales, they quickly found a welsh sanctuary agent wiling to show them to the villages, Saracen took to flirting with her immediately.


	9. Wales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooohhhh wales. we all know what happens in wales

An ax narrowly missed Dexter’s head as he fought, His opponent, a small woman with axes and a very good tactic of swiping at his head then legs. Once he worked this out he dodged around her letting her axes, dis-member and behead the surrounding enemy, Once her ax got stuck in the skull of some poor sod Dexter took his chance, breaking her arm, taking her ax and cracking her skull open with it.

That was the good thing about fights Dexter decided, not the adrenaline, or the release of the steady anger that built up but the way it wasn’t discriminatory, it was you Vs them. No matter what. Life Vs death, every time, Dexter loved it. He had cleared a small gap around him, giving himself space to wield the ax properly, he lost his sword within five minuets, buried in some man’s back. Growing up Dexter fought with anyone that said a bad word to him, no matter how much older or bigger they were, of course in the early days he got his arse handed to him on a silver platter but as he learnt he got better at taking punches and better yet dodging them completely. Ghastly has been disgusted by his lack of formal knowledge, claiming he should learn the names for every move and how to apply it without hurting yourself but Dexter disagreed that he always had and always will you fight with anger and instinct, not with brain, you plan with brains but in street fights you never got to plan, you just had to be quicker, better and stronger than the person in front of you.

He was aware of Shudders gist shrieking in the background as it slaughtered its way through friend and foe alike. He was aware Larrikin was at his back, He was aware of the agony slamming into him. He was aware of being swallowed into unconsciousness. He came to someone gripping his hand with Saracen leaning over him, grinning he mouthed something Vex couldn't hear and Larrikin's grinning face appeared and planted a precious kiss onto Saracens cheek before helping them both to their feet. Vex shook his head as though to shake his thoughts into order and clear the ringing in his ears.   
".....lations Dexter. You almost died Saracen said slinging his arm over Vex's shoulder and helping him walk, Larrikin was a few steps ahead, walking backwards so he could face them "and to think my love you could of died here" Larrikin spit at the ground a muttered "le trou de merde il est serait un endroit terrible de mourir"   
"Now If im correct" "You always are my dearest Rue" Larrikin slipped in quickly " Anyway i think we all deserve a drink" Saracen voiced as the trio reached Shudder and Ravel "I second that" Ravel joked


	10. the gang gets worried

Ghastly was missing, He had disappeared in the early evening. Erskine was pacing the room, chewing at him grubby nails. Skulduggery had gone quiet, running through possibility in his head.  
“Mevolent must have taken him.” Anton declared to the room at large. Saracen turned from his seat and nodded in agreement “Hes either dead or getting tortured” 

The day passed slowly, Skulduggery was sure everyone was thinking about the worse thing that Ghastly, Saracen had taken first watch to let everyone have the evening off, drinking the numb cold away. 

Dexter found himself staring at dirt when he woke up, normally he woke up with Ghastly's back pressed into his face but instead he was staring at a rock. He sat up slowly, stretching his back carefully, watching the rest of the group. Skulduggery was up and staring intently at a map. Saracen was rooting around in his bag, Shudder sat watching the group and nodded when he saw Dexter stand, running a hand through his hair. “Any word on Ghastly?” he asked standing over Skulduggery's shoulder “Nothing.” Skulduggery's voice had a edge to it Anton moved from the trees “What do we do?” “We do the mission, then we find Ghastly” Rue had moved silently from his tree to stand closer to the map. Skulduggery nodded “First, We start here.” He pointed to a small village “Get the survivors out and kill any resistance we encounter” The group nodded, pulling on their battle clothes. 

 

The dust in the tavern got into Anton nose and itched. Off putting as it was he pushed the feeling out of his mind, concentrating on the task, picking the lock to get to the back room where the bartender was hiding, Saracen was stood beside him, keeping guard "Do you think Ghastly's really dead?" he asked Shudder he shrugged grunted and went back to working.  
The dead men found themselves at the camp, tired and grumpy from going to 6 different safe points and escorting a few groups to the meeting point for transportation out of the country. “I’m saying what everyone is thinking, Ghastly is probably dead by now.” Ravel broke then tense silence that had settled over the camp. 

 

As dawn broke Ghastly slipped out of the small apartment, he had left a note for his lover and gone, He had covered his scars, and newly acquired bite marks. He trudged his way into the camp and found Everyone crowded around the map arguing about...him.  
“Hello?” Ghastly introduced himself  
“Ghastly!” Dexter whirled, grinning. Shudder turned next and gave Ghastly a glare than would have brought weaker men to their knees “Ghastly, We thought you had been captured!” Saracen reached Ghastly, smacking Ghastly's arm. Larrikin nodded, small smile on the edge of his lips. “My old friend.” Skulduggery said casually nodding Ghastly over to the map “Where were you?”  
Ghastly paused, well aware of everyone watching him, “I was around.” Saracen's eyes narrowed “Where were you?”  
“Doing things.”  
“What things?”  
“Just things.”  
“Lady's things?.” Dexter threw his opinion into the argument  
Ghastly was well aware of his raising blush  
“OH Lord, You did.”Larrikin marched toward Ghastly, “We thought you were dead and you were putain une fille sensless . votre chien”  
Ghastly looked at the floor "I had to take my shot"


	11. Deaths Door

Shudder despite his complaints had grown used to Larrikin so much that he liked Larrikin in a strange way .  
The man knew he was walking into life or death situations daily so attempted to live life to the most so he attempted to brightening the mood at any expense, knowing moral could make or break an army

unfortunately trekking through Russian held territory during mid winter was not one of his strong suits and he had been so taken with a fever that shudder had to carry him half of the way before setting up the flimsy tent and waiting for the rest of the dead men to complete their stealth mission. 

The cold wind shook the tent flap hard against the thin frame. Anton prayed to a god he couldn't believe in that it held until the brittle storm had passed, Larrikin rolled unconsciously tighter of the small cot pulling the frayed blanket tighter across him. 

Shudder stood rolled his joints, stiff from sitting by the small candle light he had begged into life, pulled the last few drops of whisky from his flask before checking on his fever struck friend, the gist user moved to place a pale hand on Larrikins forehead to check his temperature moving a bit of the thick curled hair to do so, Larrikin murmured something in a language shudder didn't know and pressed into the obvious coolness of the adepts hand.   
Anton felt his face flush a deep shade of guilt as feelings he shouldn't be having raced thorough his mind, a few deep breaths and he had himself sat on the cold hard ground next to the bed. 

Larrikin's muttering got louder and louder until Shudder was sure he was dreaming something bad, he settled himself on the edge of the bed running a hand softly through Larrikin's thick hair humming a soft tune to himself. Soon he found himself drifting off into sleep.

 

Shudder awoke to the wind howling outside,the room dark, he felt Larrikin pressing against him seeking warmth he allowed Larrikin to wrap an arm around his torso and press his thick curls against his rib cage. Shudder allowed himself to sleep some more. 

Each time Shudder awoke he found Larrikin clinging to him closer no matter how impossible it seemed that the pliable man could be any closer.   
this pattern continued until Shudder couldn't feel his arm because it was pinned under Larrikins shoulder and he couldn't move in fear of waking the sick man. 

On what Shudder Assumed was the third day of sitting in the tent sipping water, waiting for the dead men Larrikin awoke "Anton" he murmured the words seeming to take a lot of effort to get out of his mouth "You are very pleasing to look at" he said accent heavy and voice raspy, he shifted so he could press his dry cracked lips against Shudders. Anton froze allowing Larrikin to kiss him then settle back into the small pile of blankets.   
Four hours later the dead men approached, so Shudder was forced to extract himself from the bed and pull the door open on frozen hinges. 

The Dead Men thawed out their water, and let the feeling return to their toes before sitting down to discus the plan.  
They were to wait until Larrikin's fever broke then get out and to a medical facility as soon as possible. 

3 days passed before Larrikin's fever broke, he wasn't well by any means but he wasn't on deaths door so he got the extra socks and coat and the blanket and half carried half dragged out and into the cold. Shudder had lost track of how long he'd been carrying Larrikin, all he knew was his feet were numb and his shoulder was on fire with the weight of his friend.  
They got out of the snow after five hours and Larrikin was finally in the medical tent.


	12. aide de camp

Hopeless healed slowly. At first he had been sent home, to be looked after but soon found himself restless,walking into town in the early hours and wandering the empty streets, trying and failing to teach Ailbe and Sorcha anything from Latin to mathematics,writing multiple letter to Deuce, half begging for at least to be kept informed about his friends movements if not to be able to take up a position as a aide de camp. He had been denied for the third time saying he needed to heal fully before he could be allowed back into the camps as so not to risk infection.  
He had thankfully gotten correspondence from the dead men, either as full letters in Skulduggery's curved hand or small notes hurried down on someones already finished letter by Larrikin and Vex. 

 

Skulduggery,Ghastly and Erskine were the first to see Hopeless as he stepped off the hackney that delivered him to Ghastly's doorstep on a warm spring day, Erskine rushed from the window and pulled the heavy door open and ushered Hopeless inside before pulling him into a gentle embrace "I'm glad your not dead"  
"As am I Ravel" He muttered into Erksine's tousled hair.  
"Hopeless, here i was thinking we'd never see you again" Ghastly grinned holding a mug of tea in his hands "Come in, you haven't see the shop since I took it over have you?"  
"Can't say I remember ever being in your shop for more than five minuets" Hopeless smiled following his friend his pale scar standing out on his dark skin.  
The trio walked into the main room where everyone was sat, Shudder was carefully eating his way through half a loaf if bed helped by Saracen, Skulduggery was perched on a work top watching Larrikin who was sat feet in a copper tub filled with goop trying to teach Vex French but continuously getting annoyed that Dexter refused to take it seriously. 

"Deuce has been prepping us for more international missions and Yomi has been hell bent on teaching us some french" Erskine smirked at the pair before picking a piece of bread up and slathering jam onto it "I already learnt french so its just the rest of you"  
"Erskine, you only know about three words, that is not enough" Larrikin argued pushing his glasses up to rest on his hair and pinch the bridge of his nose "Why would i need to know more that 'Don't stab me'" Erskine counted biting into his bread with a smirk Larrikin opened his mouth to start a full blown argument before Ghastly stepped in with a calming presence "Erskine, make a effort to learn some french, Yomi I'm sure that your feet can come out now" Larrikin shrugged and pulled his feet out with a squelch placing them into a towel as Ghastly moved the tub up onto a work bench. 

"Now that's settled, Hopeless, why are you not returning?" Skulduggery questioned from his seat, there was a circle filled with noises of protest "I'm not going to be fighting that's true, but I am going to be working along with Meritorious, writing letters and such"  
"So, your our boss?" Dexter asked  
"Technically Deuce is our boss not Meritorious or Hopeless" Skulduggery interjected smoothly  
"But he out ranks us"  
"Everyone out ranks us"  
"no they don't"  
"we are soldiers, we technically hold no power" Anton cut in sharply "Hopeless, Congratulations on your promotion."


	13. Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anton gets hurt, Saracen lends a hand

Saracen was straddled over the gist users hips pressing his hands on the nasty slash across his wide chest.  
Anton coughed harshly his ribs creaked,mostly held together with pure luck. Saracen let his head press into Anton's shoulder, exhausted he kept the pressure on muttering nonsense "Anton, you're not allowed to die, you promised after the last time. No dying. If you do die I'll .... Well I can't kill you but I'll ...fuck I'll deface your grave. I swear to god." 

Anton coughed harshly his brusied and battered ribs protesting his laboured breathing "If you do that I'll haunt you"  
"Rude, Shudder plain rude, I should've left you in America"  
"Should've left you to get killed by a angry English man"  
"Haha very funny" Saracen frowned leaning back to look at Anton's pale skin and released the pressure on the wound a bit feeling bone shift as the bleeding slowed

"I'm not joking." Shudder hissed out "you deserved to get thrown off that boat" Shudder leaned his head forward bumping his forehead against Saracen who chuckled softly "I probably did"  
Anton lifted a hand and let it cup  
gently around Saracen's coarse dark hair, who leaned into the touch humming slightly. "Rue, I'm rather fond of you" Saracen closed his eyes and moved the few millimetres towards Shudder and pressed his lips softly onto Anton's neither man moved for a few minutes, content to wait for a field medic to come to find them. "I'm rather fond of you too, Shudder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Heads up for anyone who's curious, Anton is Native american. Im working on a 'how they met one shot)


	14. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard about SPX so im posting this before new material ruins it all

Larrikin woke up all at once, to the sound on unfamiliar language the feel of a incoming thunderstorm clinging to the air and the crackle of a dying fire filling his ears. He turned his as head tracking the voices. He peered over Anton's sleeping form to see Ghastly and Dexter talking quietly in what he assumed as Gaelic, he held his breath as a rush of homesickness rushed around him.

He rolled onto his side facing the gist user, letting his mind wander over the fact that Anton wasn't Irish, wondering if the gist user ever felt left out and longing for home. Yet Anton slept on, looking peaceful so the adept took advantage reaching out softly he pressed a hand to Shudder's cheek letting the peacefulness of sleep ebb into his mind but pulling back sharply as Anton stirred slightly cracking his eyes open and shifting slightly before sneaking a arm out to grip the smaller mans wrist and tug him firmly into Anton's sleeping area  
"Sleep" he muttered out voice thick with sleep before rolling onto his back pulling Larrikin down with him and letting his breath even out into the steady pattern of restful sleep.

Larrikin carefully toed out of his socks to press his cold feet firmly onto Anton's warm calf, if Shudder wanted him to sleep he'd better be prepared to be a human pillow. Yomi shuffled around pulling the blankets up. Anton somehow managed to look older in sleep than he did while awake, his tan skin losing its glow letting the scars and bruising standing out, his hair normally pulled tightly away from his face fell in a halo of sorts. 

Yomi let himself press his head into the crook between Anton's neck and shoulder inhaling the deep scent that he could never place let felt familiar. Finally to the feel of a warm body, the sound of a dead fire being rekindled and a conversation in a language he didn't know but enjoyed anyway, he fell back asleep.


	15. Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexter and Saracen spend some quality time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very NSFW

Dexter pauses for a few seconds, then swallows and says, "Could you fuck me?" At Rue's raised eyebrows, he explains. "Like this, like I am now. When I'm...done. I don't think I could get it up again.But I'd like it,if you want to that is?" 

Saracen turns this over in his mind for a second taking a glace at Vex flushed and sprawled out in front of him,willing and pliant. Already spent from Saracen sucking him hard for a quick five minutes. He winks reaching for the oil he knows Dexter keeps tucked behind his spare boots.

The energy thrower laughs at his blind groping and stretches, hips lifting off the bed spine cracking, then lacing his fingers behind his head. "Take your time" 

Saracen smiles at him slyly while he pops the lid off lathering his fingers and cock. "Oh I'll take my time"

The fucking feels amazing, at least to Rue, Dexter is soft and relaxed and so vocal beneath him, so kind and real, his voice breaking with quiet moans as he arches up in to Saracen's grip peppering small kisses to his neck and jaw. 

Rue fucks him, and fucks him, into a slow rhythm, until they get into a place where it feels like it's never going to end and doesn't need to. Vex's hands grasp at the sheets that managed to stay on the bed as he shoves back against Saracen's easy rolling thrusts, and he makes noises like he's coming apart, like Rue's breaking him into pieces. The shorter man fucks him as gently as he can, slow, almost agonizingly slow, and it feels like hours before he comes shuddering and gasping into his neck, trying hard not to leave any bruises on his hips.

After, Dexter rolls back over and gives him a satisfied grin. "Thank you," he says. His cock is half-hard and his skin is a little patchy around his neck and chest but both effects are fading quickly now.

"Anytime," he replies faintly.


	16. Sensation

Skulduggery sat reading his foot kicked into Ghastlys lap while the scarred man chewwed his lip while carefully stitching a piece of leather together. 

"Skulduggery, Can I ask you a question?"   
"You just did" the skeleton replied continuing to leaf through the pages, pausing to look up as no quick reply was give, he found Ghastlys teeth digging into his lower lip, cocking his head Skulduggery amended himself "Of course."   
"Can you feel things? Sensation wise?" 

"Ghastly, where are you going with this?" Skulduggerys voice gave of the smirk his skull couldn't   
"Nowhere" Ghastly thanked his lucky stars for his dark skin for helping conceal the spreading flush but couldn't stop the automatic jaw clench and head ducking.

"Ah" Skulduggery placed the book on the counter and pulled his feet from Ghastlys lap "I think I know exactly where you want this" he gestured at the room and conidencly himself "to go"

He stood taking two quick steps to place himself directly in front of the sitting man and leaned down to face height and pressed his skull to Ghastly's lips who eagerly pressed back hands dropping their work to cradle his skull as he moved his lips softly against the bone. 

Skulduggery sat back barely moving a inch back.   
"Better?" He muttered before the boxer pulled him forward again.

Ghastly nodded shakily, swallowed once then twice before gathering his voice "thanks"


End file.
